


jack, where do you think you're going?

by allymaine



Category: A Star is Born (2018), Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Ally is trying to move on, Ally writes a song for Jack, Couple, F/M, Jack is still dead, Joanne reinterpretation, Sad, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymaine/pseuds/allymaine
Summary: It's been a month. It's been a year. The world keeps turning and Ally is not moving on... All she can do is write another song for him. And try to forgive her husband for not giving her another chance to save him.





	jack, where do you think you're going?

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of my crazy ideas... I just had this one today and had to write it down. Hope you enjoy.

It was one month since Jackson died. _Killed himself_ , Ally corrected herself. Jack once asked Ally "why can't I be enough for you?" and she didn't quite understand what he said... Until now. Because in the last 30 days, all day, all she could thought was "why couldn't I be _enough_ for you, Jack?"

It just wasn't fair. He was doing fine. At least she thought he was, at the time. He made a promise, but coudn't keep it.

And it wasn't really her fault, was it?

_**No.** _

_Jack talked about how music is essentially 12 notes between any octave. Twelve notes, and the octave repeats. **It's the same story, told over and over, forever.** All any artist can offer the world is how they see those 12 notes._

-x-

It was their wedding anniversary. 2 years... If he was alive. But he wasn't. The pain was still insuperable, but in these days... It was too way much for her to handle.

Ally cried the whole day, not knowing what to do to make the pain go away. She walked around the house. Everything there was the same. Even his _smell_ was there. 

Maybe it was a fantasy. But she didn't care anymore.

At 3 in the morning, she was still up, so she took her guitar and started trying some new melodies. Her songbook was there - still the same, with Jack's love song in it. The brunette took the pen and started writing a new song. 

 _ **Take my hand, stay Jack Maine**_  
**_Heaven's not ready for you_**  
**_Every part of my aching heart_**  
_**Needs you more than the angels do**_

 ** _Boy, where do you think you're goin'?_**  
_**Where do you think you're goin'**_  
**_Goin', boy? (x2)_**

 ** _If you could, I know that you'd stay_**  
_**We both know things don't work that way**_  
**_I promised I wouldn't say goodbye_**  
**_So I grin and my voice gets thin_**

 _ **Boy, where do you think you're goin'?**_  
**_Where do you think you're goin'? Goin', boy? (x2)_**

 _ **Honestly, I know where you're goin'**_  
**_And baby, you're just movin' on_**  
_**And I still love you even if I can't**_  
**_See you anymore can't wait to see you soar_**

 _ **Boy, where do you think you're goin'?**_  
**_Where do you think you're goin'_**  
_**Goin', boy? (x2)**_

When she finished the song, she was crying again. 

_I forgive you, Jack. And I hope you can forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback, i would love to see if you liked it! <3


End file.
